Leah becomes a puppy
by lonewolf 83
Summary: Leah meets a girl cute as can be. The girl has her own story. Highlander crossover. And abusing of Grease.


Work** of fanfiction as usual butchering the English language**

**I don't do twilight or Higlander but this story came to me. **

Leah hated her cousin and her parents. Since she had shifted even more..

Everyone expected that brat her actions.

That was why she had come to the small cafe in Forks.

Beside the table she was sitting at a girl was washing another table

Looking at her Leah her breath stopped. Those big browns and smile.

'By the Spirit help me.' She mumbled.

The girl laughed before she walked to Leah her table with a coy smile.

'Can i help you miss?' She asked.

' A date?' Leah stammered

The girl laughed. 'Well I am in a generous mood and you are pretty.'

Leah giggled. 'Shall I pick you up this Saturday?

'Sure'. the girl said before writing her address down on her pad and ripping the paper off.

'Anna stop flirting. You are on my dime.' Yelled .the owner of the cafe while smirking.

'Yes sir.' Said the girl while smirking at Leah while walking away.

Leah so loved those big brown eyes

When Leah came back home Sam and Emily were visiting.

Normally she would glare at them but now she walked to her room. While yelling 'hi'

Leah her mother went after her fearing something was wrong.

'Leah is something wrong?' she asked her daughter who was lying on her bed.

'She has the most amazing brown eyes.' her daughter said.

'Who?' Her mother asked.

'Anna.' Was the reply.

Sam started to laugh as he had stood listening by the stairs fearing that something was wrong.

'Summer loving give it a chance. He started to sing

'Met this girl cute as can be.' Sang Emily beside him with a smile on her face. She had always felt bad for her cousin stealing a man wasn't good behaviour.

'Tell me more sweetheart and ignore those two. 'her mother said to Leah

'Raven locks and a beautiful coffee like skin.' Said a dreamy Leah

'Cute as can be.' Came from down the stairs again.

Leah sighed and said. 'Let them be jealous. I wish it was Saturday.' Her mother smiled at her.

'I will prepare my shotgun then.' She heard her father say.

'Daddy!' she yelled. The laughter of three hyena's wasn't helpful either.

When Jasper arrived at Forks High he never dreamed of seeing this person again. A petite black girl was walking inside of the school.

'Anna.' he whispered.

The whole day Jasper made sure to be not seen by the girl while still observing her.

The date Leah decided was a success bringing Anna to a small Italian place In Port Angeles. Stopping her car in front of the small cafe Anna worked at she had asked her to pick her up from she hesitated before reaching over to Anna and kissing her

The kiss was short and sweet.

Anna smiled while stepping out

'Good night.' She said before walking away.

When arriving home Seth saw her and he started singing

'Tell me more.'

'In your dreams little brother.'

'had a good time?' Her father asked.

'Yes.' Said a smiling Leah

In the dark of the night a motorcycle rode into Forks.

'Well if I am right this is a nice town.' the man said.

Anna was walking into the school when she bumped in someone when she saw him her eyes grew.

'Anna.' Jasper said.

The girl could not help herself and turned around and left the school.

'Anna!' Jasper yelled after her. The girl ignored his yelling.

'Jasper is everything alright?' asked Bella. While she saw the girl leave.

'Peachy.' He said while walking away leaving a confused Bella behind.

When she found Alice and asked her about the girl gave a shrug and said. Something that has to play out.'

Entering a bathroom Jasper started to plash water on his face.

He whispered. 'Little Anna.'

The football game between Forks high and La Push high school was as always a match to remember. Both sides played to win.

Jasper was ignoring the game and staring at Anna.

Anna sat beside Leah and cheered for both sides

Her girlfriend was amused by her antics. While she cheered for her home team. The team from La Push won by one point.

The next day Anna was going on a run while she ran she met Jasper.

'What do you want?' She asked.

'A talk' Jasper said.

Anna looked like she would have no problem killing him.

'Please.' Jasper said

'I got nothing to say to you.' 'Anna said before running away

Jasper was not happy when he came home.

When he met Edward he felt him looking at him

'The girl is a danger.'

'If you touch even an hair on her head I personally help you to the promised land.' Jasper said. while glaring at the other vampire

'Jasper.' exclaimed Carlisle looking confused.

Jasper glared at Edward before storming outside.

Said girl was at the moment holding hands with her girlfriend while leaving a local café.

When they left they saw Jasper standing outside before Anna could say anything a voice said. 'Hello Major. Didn't know you got your slave a puppy.'

Turning around Jasper saw a man he hated.

'Saw that you became a leech.' Martins said. 'I hate leeches and shifters.

'leave them alone.' yelled Anna while she stepped in front of both Jasper and Leah

' O does the little slave wants to protect her master and her puppy.' Mocked Martins while looking at Jasper.

Pulling out a sword from under her coat Anna said. 'I am Anna.'

Martins face hardened.. 'watch your mouth slave.'

'Not adhering to the rules? Thought you would have some morals even if they were questionable.' The woman said.

'You should bent over and let a better person take your head.' Martins said while pulling a sword from under his coat. He said. 'Jack Martins.'

Before the man could react a kick made connection with his head making him stumble. A moment later a kick to the knees made him kneel. While his sword was kicked away from him.

'Message asshole I am a free woman now .' Anna said before she beheaded him.

'Step back.' Anna ordered a moment later a bolt of lightning hit her.

When she stood up she looked at Leah and Jasper.

'Sorry you had to see this. The game isn't friendly. Anna said.

'The game?' asked Jasper. While looking confused.

'I am immortal and am forced in this game. Person to person blade to blade and in the end there is only one left to collect the prize. Anna said. 'I leave by down to cover my tracks.' after saying that she turned around and walked away,

'Anna!' Leah screamed. Leah was ignored by Anna.

'I go after her' Jasper said. 'No' yelled Leah

'Kid did you not listen? Anger, ignorance and idiocy are not the making of a warrior. Reason yes. And that lesson goes for daily live to.'

Leah looked at Jasper as if he had grown a second head.

Jasper made his way to a nearby bench and sat down he patted it.

'To understand why I am the one going after Anna I am going to tell you something.'

When I was young I played with my black friends. One day I was made to realise they weren't my friends. I was the owner.'

You served in the confederacy Army?' Leah said with a gasp. She knew Jasper had been a soldier by the words of that man Martins.

'Now you are paying attention. A slave owner too by the way..'

Leah her eyes grew.

'one night a young boy just turned fourteen was fed drunk by his cousin and his friends. His best friend was led to him and they forced him on her to learn him to be a man.

'For the both of us it was Hell. Nine months later a little surprise came out my friend. There is a joke about priests. The same goes for slave owners. But instead of being called uncle we were called master.'

"you are her father?' Leah asked.

Jasper nodded. 'tried to be but I was the owner.'

'You are going to order her back?'

'No but I think she wants to be with her big bad wolf.'

With a swift move the body of Martins was picked up by Jasper and disappeared

A moment later Jasper reappeared.

'No more a problem. Now let's get my little red riding hood home to her big bad wolf.'

'I thought you wanted to go alone?' Leah asked.

'And miss her face when she sees her big bad wolf..'

Leah smirked daddy approval. Live was good.

Finding Anna wasn't hard for the both of them that were met them with a blade in the shack she lived in made them stop.

'Sorry being a bit paranoid.' She said 'what are you doing here?'

'Covered your tracks. The big bad wolf wants her little red riding hood back and so does your daddy,'

'Promise?' Anna asked

Leah stepped forward and kissed Anna full on the lips.

The embrace and snogging that followed were sweet.

Ahem.' sounded a voice. An unwelcome voice.

'Daddy!' Anna said.

Your big bad wolf needs to go home. I expect you at home at a proper time. No living in a shack or off the land.'

When Jasper came home he carried a bag.

Alice smiled when she saw the bag.

'Anna is bringing her big bad wolf home.

Jasper nodded 'told her to be home at a proper time.'

'Always dreamed of being a mother.' Said Alice

'What do you mean?' Esme asked.

Little red riding hood needed a place to sleep. And her daddy said yes. Keep away when she is sharpening her sword.'

'You are inviting her to live here?' Edward exclaimed.

'you are talking about my daughter Edward. Did the message I gave you didn't came through?' Said a glaring Jasper.

'I see.' Carlisle said 'she is welcome.'

The next day everybody at Forks high was surprised that Anna rode with the Cullen's.

Bella looked at them and walked over to Alice.

'What happened?' She asked

'I became a mother and my little girl has a puppy

Bella gave her a confused look before her eyes grew. Having heard from Sam that Leah had found her imprint

'Leah is her imprint?' she asked.

'Yes we like her home at a decent time. But she was misbehaving last night'

Bella sniggered 'after elf o'clock?'

'Try six o'clock in the morning.'

'Puppy love.' Said a grinning Bella.

'indeed.' Alice said


End file.
